Defenses
by nickyfullmetal
Summary: A cute one shot with Dark.  A lustful make-out, an adventure at the castle and a realization.


**A One shot with Dark. Unedited, I just wrote in breath. **

** I know I'm a bad girl for not updating but I haven't abandoned the stories, I'm just going through an awful exam period.**

**So bare with me, I will return!**

**Let me know if you liked it. **

**

* * *

**

Her tunic was thrown on the floor, joining the white tights that were already lying there; she craved for the touch of his warm hands on her skin, and when he touched it she felt like she was on fire. She pushed him backwards, to sit on the edge of the bed and straddled him, their lips locked in a passionate kiss, the heat of their bodies increasing. A scent of lust flooded the room, salty like their sweat, intoxicating like their sensuality, rich like their passion. Her pounding heart was the only thing that filled her empty mind, except of the sound of his suppressed moans that made her even more inflamed.

"Dar…" A voice was heard behind her, she did not even notice the door was opened, "Holy shit!" the same voice cried out, a voice she recognized as Link's.

She turned to look backwards, still sitting on Dark, held in his dominate arms, to see Link standing in front of them with his hands covering his eyes, and the rest of his exposed face burning in red. "Get out, moron." Dark said in a low growl, his eyes narrowed and sparking dangerously.

"Yeah, right." Link muttered, trying to find the way out with his eyes still covered. "Zelda wants to see you," he informed Dark, and left the room. She turned to look at Dark, who was clearly annoyed by the interruption, and leaned in, kissing him softly, erasing his anger. She pulled away and he smiled bitterly at her, moving a bang of burgundy hair from her face.

"We should get dressed," he remarked sadly, his eyes caressing her almost naked body; luckily, when Link burst into the room, she still had her underwear on. She nodded and got off him, picking up her tunic and pulling it over her head. Soon they were both decent, leaving the room and walking in separate directions; Dark was going to see Zelda, and she was returning to her room.

"Wait!" she heard Link calling for her once she took a right turn in the direction of her dormitories. She stood still, waiting for him to catch up with her, watching him approach her with a slight blush on his tan face.

"I'm sorry about what happened…" he began to apologize and she dismissed with a wave of her hand and a giggle, "Are you and Dark…together?" he asked with a shocked expression.

"Not really. It's only sex, and a pretty good one, too," she said with a wink, causing Link to look even more flushed than before.

"That's really cheap," Link said accusingly, shaking his head with disappointment, "And with Dark…he shagged decent looking girl in Hyrule, and I'm sure you're not the only one he's screwing right now." He told her in a mean voice. She thought that was pretty harsh and was not quite like him, not knowing what had gotten into him. And with that painful statement he walked away from her, leaving her to sigh deeply, doubting her own decisions.

"He shouldn't have talked to you like that," A furious voice was heard, like snake's hiss, and she lifted her eyes from the red carpet under her feet to see Dark standing in front of her. That was unexpected.

"Shouldn't you go see Zelda?" she asked in a calm voice; she was not the one to be unnerved so easily, and Link definitely needed to try harder to insult her.

"I had a feeling he was going to lecture you." Dark said coldly, a remote expression on his face, fury that slowly settled down. "You're doing nothing wrong; it's not a sin to follow your desires."

"I know." She replied thoughtfully, in a quiet voice, "But maybe he has a point. Our restraint is what differ us from animals."

"Does it mean you will stop seeing me?" he raised a questioning eyebrow, and his crimson eyes seemed slightly dull.

"Seeing you?" she repeated, amused by the sugarcoated word he chose to described their sexual encounters, "If you are afraid of losing me as your sex partner, you shouldn't worry." she said dryly, straitening a wrinkle in her tunic.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're the only one I've been with since we met." He confessed, looking almost timid, which was nothing like the confident, almost cocky person he was.

"I feel so special." She replied sarcastically, granting him with a teeth bearing smile.

"You should." He said in a firm voice, his expression serious and walked away to meet the princess.

Night fell on the castle, and she stood on her porch looking down at the gardens; she has been staying there for quite a while but this place never ceased to amaze her. Everything was so vivid, so magical and so absolutely foreign; maybe she developed that twisted relationship with Dark only because it was the only thing that was familiar, known and the same as in her previous life. A knock on the door interrupted her speculations, and she walked back into her room, "Who's there?" she inquired.

"Dark." A short respond came and she opened the door with surprise, looking at him curiously.

"Since when are you knocking before you walk into my room?" she asked with wonder; they gave up on politeness and manners early in their acquaintance. He just shrugged and she said, "Well, come in."

He lingered on the doorstep, his hands shoved deep in his pockets, shifting his weight from one leg to another. "I was thinking…we could do something different tonight." He said hesitatingly, his eyes lowered to the floor.

"What are you suggesting?" she asked in a casual voice, though she was surprised.

"Come with me, I wanna show you something I used to do quite often as a kid." He said with a mischievous smirk, stretching his hand for her. She gladly took it, and followed his quick step, soon to find herself outside of the castle's walls. She watched him inquisitively as he examined the rocky wall that surrounded the path leading to the main gates, until he found what he wanted. He pointed on a thicket on vines that covered the rocks, and motioned her to follow him and climb up; reaching the top of the hill that towered above the road.

He placed his finger on his lip, asking her to keep quiet as they sneaked toward the castle gates, passing the unalarmed guards from above. They slid down noiselessly, avoiding the patrol squad and making it through the fields into the outer yard of the palace. "You're not afraid to get a little wet and dirty, are you?" he asked with a grin, knowing she would never refuse an adventure.

He led her through the water cannel, swimming and then crawling in the mud a few feet under they could come out unnoticed, walking to a deserted area of the outer yard. "Give me a hand here," he asked her, even though she knew he could handle the task alone, easily. Still, she walked to him placing her shoulder against a large box and helping him shove it into the water cannel, so they could use it as a bridge to reach a high drainage opening. They crawled through the drainage hole, and she was surprised to see thy reached the royal gardens so easily, but before she could tarry he rolled to the side, dragging her after him into a bush, and out of a soldier's eyesight.

"Now it's going to be interesting." He promised her, peaking out to see if the area was clear. Seeing it was safe he motioned her to follow him and she silently walked behind him, hiding behind a large marble wall. "You see the fixed patterns they walk in?" he whispered to her, as they peaked to examine the guards, "So obsolete. Do you think you can sneak through?" he challenged her and she smirked in a twisted way, up for the challenge.

She led the way, waiting for the soldier to take a turn and walk behind a fountain and quickly ran pass him, moving to the next array of guards. They progressed on, climbing on a lattice and walking on the thin boards, fighting to maintain their balance. An uncontrollable giggle attacked her just as they passed over the guards' heads, and he caught her before she lost her balance, silencing her with a fierce kiss. Soon enough they reached a little private yard she knew very well; it was the princess' garden, right in front of her residence.

He stopped in the middle of the lawn, not far away from the princess' window and said huskily to her ear, "And now we can have wild and sinful sex, desecrating the princess' chaste, innocent ears."

She laughed at his comment, and threw her hands around his neck, embracing him tightly and smiling into their kiss, and even more so when his hands lowered to group her butt. "You proved once again that our security is lacking, Dark." They both heard a thick, threatening voice, breaking the kiss to see Impa standing in front of them, her hands on her hips. Impa's red eyes moved from Dark to her rapidly, with a distorted little grin on her thin lips. "But you seem to drop your defenses as well," she said meaningfully, teasingly, and he frowned at her, letting out a low growl. Impa disappeared in a flash of light, and she could feel Dark's grip tightening, as he embraced her closer to his chest.

It almost felt like home.


End file.
